tia_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcade Adventure
"Arcade Adventure" is the first episode of the Tia and Friends series. It is made up of Issue 1 and Issue 2. ''Read: ''Part 1 ... Part 2 Story Tia brings Astrid and Hean to Chunky Cheese, an arcade in the Human World. While there, Tia is made fun of by Ike, Coltin, and Otis. Tia tries to prove herself by beating Ike's high score, in Race Game and she gets too obsessed with doing so. Release Issue 1 began on October 21st, 2015 and concluded on February 20th, 2016 (4 months and 1 day) Issue 2 began on February 23rd, 2016 and concluded on April 18th, 2016 (1 month and 26 days) Covers Characters Main Characters * Tia * Astrid * Hean * Ike * Colton * Otis * Chunky Cheese Minor Characters * Horror Skeletome Trivia Issue 1 * On page 3 when Tia is discussing the arcade, an alien from Space Invaders is shown * There is many symbols in the portal room on page 8: ** The Gemini symbol appears over Hean. This is a reference to The Binding of Isaac character Gemini who has a growth like Hean. ** Some symbols are similar to ones seen in Gravity Falls (spo-ilers) ** Others are from the runic alphabet * The [http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_ZIM_Wiki Invader Zim] font is used when the girls teleport on page 8 * When teleporting on page 9, Hean's first frame silhouette is joined with another, possibly her growth * On page 10 there is graffiti behind Chunky Cheese that says "EL BARTO" which is a reference to [http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Simpsons_Wiki The Simpsons]. * Muffet from [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Undertale] appears on a spider-stomping arcade machine on page 13 * Pepe the Frog appears on an arcade machine titled "Pepe the Frog" on page 14 * Maya Fey from Ace Attorney appears on an arcade machine titled "Maya" on page 14 * Race Game is very similar to the real-world game, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pole_Position_(video_game) Pole Position] * The Cool Kids are playing Hangin' Tough by New Kids On The Block ''on their boom box when they first appear on pages 16 and 17 * The following initials appear on the high score screen on page 22: IKE, AAA, DIB, NJP, SKR (and one other that's cut-off) * When translated alphabetically, Tia's negative score on page 23 says "USUK" * On tumblr, there is a link to this music sample from ''Pole Position on page 23 * Dekomori from "Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions" appears on an arcade machine on page 24 * Squid Girl from "Squid Girl" appears on an arcade machine titled "Squidgirl" on page 24 * Amu from "Shugo Chara" appears on an arcade machine titled "Shugo" on page 24 * Issue 2 * Cover #2 is a reference to the theatrical poster for the film "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wizard_(film) The Wizard]" * The cats in Tia's flashback on page 8 are similar to cats from "[http://battleblocktheater.wikia.com/wiki/BattleBlock_Theater Battleblock Theater]" * Although hard to see, the face of Iyami from Osomatsu-san ''is on the ground in Tia's flashback on page 8 * Coltin references ''The Creepypasta Wiki which is a site that shares various scary stories from all over the internet ** Also Coltin is correct, the creepypasta wiki is not a valid source, kids. * Giffany from Gravity Falls appears on an arcade machine on page 9 * A symbol, similar to the one on the door to the portal room, is carved into Horror's bookshelf on page 11 * On page 11 there are some easter eggs in Tia's room: ** A doll of Scientist Sam appears. Scientist Sam is an old cartoon character made by Crowned Cryptid ** A doll very similar to Hambo from Adventure Time appears ** Tia's Book of Friends appears ** Various drawings by Tia of her friends are taped on the door and wall ** The same photo of Tia used in Tia's Book of Friends is taped to the door ** A poster of someone, possibly the same species as Astrid, is on the wall * There is a drawing of Ike with a tack through it on Tia's table on page 12 * On page 15 there is many references on the arcade machines: ** Pepe the Frog ** Wilson from Don't Starve ** Ryoma from [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_Fates Fire Emblem Fates] ** Count Bleck from Super Paper Mario * The photos by the staff room on page 15 have some references on them: ** Kayo Hinazuki from Erased ** Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls ** A cat * A stain pattern similar to Lost.jpg appears on Chunky's suit on page 16 Category:Episode